


First Touch

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breast Fucking, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi-Form, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfishness, Threesome - F/M/M, Uninentional Wooing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: All Cell could think of was those small warm hands, and how they briefly touched him without a hint of agression.
Relationships: Cell/Aerobics Instructor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Such soft hands.

Cell had known no touch save for those with deadly intent. Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks… All sought his death, for one reason or another. 

But those little hands… That had been nothing more but a touch. No intent behind it. No hostility. Simply there upon his grand head for only a moment.

He had, at the time, only spared it a fleeting thought as he had emerged into the room, directly below a human woman. Her hands had been warm, and he thought about how privileged she was to touch his magnificence and live to remember it.

And now he could not stop thinking about it.

So soft and warm. Thin and small. He lifted his own hands to look at them, grinning as he clenched his fists. Such weak little hands compared to his. His opposite. Imperfect… But it was all he thought about as he stood, waiting.

He looked to the distance, head tilting as he felt the many ki signatures of the planet, looking for ones he found familiar. Goku… Gohan… Vegeta… Trunks… Piccolo....

As he went down the list the levels of ki dropped lower and lower. Until finally, finally he felt one that he thought was hers. Miniscule and pathetic, but there was no doubt that it was a little higher than the average. WHen he thought, really thought hard about it, he recalled she was doing something… Some sort of exercise. 

She was as fit as a normal human could be, at least one who didn't dedicate their life to martial arts.

He turned, a grin spreading on his face. He lifted off the smooth, polished tiles of his arena, and flew towards her, going at full speed and power. He arrived at what he hoped was her location, a large line of cars, honking and barely moving. He lowered to the ground, and landed on the hood of a car.

The screaming and panic was instant, and as he bent over to peer inside through the windshield, he was met with the sight of her, terrified and frozen as she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

His grin grew wider, and he stepped off, carelessly kicking all the cars that blocked his way to her door aside. The screaming grew even louder, and Cell as always reveled in it. He took the door handle in his hand and easily yanked it off, allowing him to gain access to her.

She leaned away from him as he kneeled, flinching as he took her hand closest to him, pulling it away and just holding it. Not as warm as before, a little damp from sweat, soft and small in his. He sneered at her, holding her soft finger tips to his cheek, eyes narrowing as her fear became mixed with confusion.

“Do you remember me?” he asked, and he chuckled haughtily as she nodded.

“Good. I remember you too.” he stood, giving her arm a yank and she staggered out of her car, looking up at him with wide wet eyes.

He held her cheek in his hand, the one on her arm letting it go to swipe at the crowd of people with guns trying to aim for him. They could never hurt him, but her… She could very easily die from their reckless and pointless desire to try and kill him.

“Right now, my dear… You are the safest sapient being on this planet.” He moved to take her wrists in each of his hands, resting her palms on his chest. “Because I have picked you to be mine. For as long as I see fit.”

Her mouth opened, her body shaking as she looked up at him in terror, awe, and confusion. “I… But....”

“This is an honor, as you must know. For a perfect creature such as myself to pick someone that has as much value as an insect.” His hands moved to her waist, and he lifted her up, holding her to his chest as he began to lift off the ground to fly back to his arena.

He would need a place to keep her, and he recalled a farmhouse. Perhaps a neighbor to the one he had destroyed when clearing the land for his arena. He flew far slower than before, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fearful he would drop her.

Cell toyed with the idea of dropping her, then catching her before she hit the ground, but he figured he had scared her enough. It wouldn’t do him any good to continue the torment. He landed in front of the farm house, and lifted his hand. It was too far away from his arena.

He lifted the house up by its very foundations, and moved it much like he had the stone he had used. He moved it within spitting distance of the arena, before setting it down. “Home sweet home.”

He scooped her up, cradling her like a bride as he bent over and stepped inside. The house was abandoned, but not quite emptied, no doubt the residents having fled with what was the most important. There was food still on the table, which Cell knew was more than likely no longer any good. He set her down lifting the plate up with his telekinesis and tossing it out the door.

It seemed the house still had power despite moving it. And when he stepped up to the sink and turned the handle, it had water too. He figured it was something that Bulma came up with, as the building had a faded “capsule corp” logo on the side.

“This is your home now.” he said, turning to look at her. She was where he had left her, shaking but now more curious than afraid.

“But… Someone lives here.”

“They left. So now it is yours.” Cell stepped up to her, so close he could just barely feel her brush against his body. “Now then. Touch me..”

She stammered, turning away from him a little bit. “I uh… How?”

“With your hands. Like how you touched me when we met. The whole reason I picked you was because you touched me.” the corner of his mouth curled in a small smirk, “Do not worry, your little hands won’t sully my perfection.”

She paused for a moment, then nervously reached out and brushed her fingertips over the armor over his sternum. Cell’s eyes slipped closed and he just focused on the sensation. Warm, soft, hesitant. He rumbled low in his chest, and her hands pulled away sharply.

“Put them back.” he demanded, and he heard her let out a little gasp, the hand hesitantly returning.

Slowly over time, her touches became firmer and more confident. Good, as much as he did love to see people full of fear, his chosen partner being fearful of him was not ideal. A little uncertainty was fine, but terror? No… He could not have that.

Her hands skated over his abdomen, the purple flesh twitching under her fingers. The sensation was quite a bit more intense there. He liked it, another rumble forming in his chest. This time she only paused before resuming.

“Do you understand?” Cell asked after a long moment, opening an eye to look at her. “The power you have by being mine?”

She would be like a queen. The top of the proverbial food chain. She might even grow stronger then any human on the planet.

She looked into his eyes a moment before she seemed to shrink in on herself and look away from him, cheeks growing pink as her blue hair covered her eyes a little.

He tilted his head expectantly and she went even redder in the face, her hands going back to his abdomen and pressing on his sides, massaging the muscles. She barely came to his chest. Such a small creature…

He did eventually grow bored, and demanded she touch elsewhere. His temperature had spiked a little higher, and a soft warm finger poking in between the gap of the armor on his waist and hip left him sighing. 

It was still not enough. He was simply done with her touching his body like this. “Is there any other way you can touch me?

She bit her lip, hands running up and down his thighs as she looked to the side sheepishly. “There are a few more.” her tone was very different from before. Somewhat playful. He quirked his head as he assessed the situation.

Her hands moved up his thighs, one resting on his hip, the other hovering over his black codpiece. Ah, how smart she was. Her hands would feel even better on his genitalia, wouldn't it?

He didn't even hesitate. The idea of those hands he had obsessed over worshiping every inch of his perfect frame was quite appealing. His codpiece slid back, and his penis slid out, the woman leaning away a little and starting at it with open mouthed shock.

“What is it?” he asked, frowning.

“Ah… It's purple… and slimy.”

“My blood is purple, and it's slimy as it's kept internal, unlike a human man’s.” Honestly keeping it internal was far more efficient. Human anatomy was flawed in so many ways.

“Well, I guess it's self lubricating so that helps.” She glanced up at him nervously, before looking to the side, indicating she was thinking. She got a little grin on her face and looked back at him in the eye. “You are bored of my hands right?”

He could never be bored of her hands, however he could tell by her tone she was one again being playful. “If you wish to try something you think I will enjoy, by all means.”

She stepped away, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling her top off. Cell rose a brow as she took another garment off, black and lacy. She rolled it off her shoulders, and her breasts were freed. The skin on them was practically flawless, with only a few faint pale lines on them, near where the sides met her under arms.

After a moment of hesitation, she took his hands into hers, and Cell allowed them to be set upon her chest.

They were softer then her fingers, warm, and faintly he could feel her pulse under the skin. He gave them both a gentle squeeze, not quite sure what she wanted him to do with them. “What do I do with these?”

She went red in the face again, and that confused him. “Uh… You hold them, and put your penis between them.”

So humans used their breasts for something other than feeding their children... He was intrigued. He lifted them, and she stepped forward, her hands on his side. He slipped himself between them, a gentle softness surrounding him.

“How does it feel?” She asked, leaning forward and pressing her lips to the armor over his sternum.

“Soft.” Almost too soft. He pressed them together more, and instinctively he moved his hips. The friction caused tingles to go up his spine. It was pleasant, so he repeated, moving in a slow easy rhythm. He made sure not to go too fast or hard, lest he damage her delicate fragile skin.

Cell felt her mouth open on his polished black armor, her tongue sliding over the smooth surface, one hand on his side left, and he noted it moved somewhere below her, though from this angle he could not see what she was doing with it.

He did note though a faint smell was filling the room. It was from her, and he found it rather pleasant, making a thrill of excitement shoot up his spine. The hand on his side stroked up and down slowly, the finely manicured nails gently scratching his skin.

She was worshipping him, and he was loving it.

After a while, she pulled away from him, he scowled at her, though it lessened when she took his large hand in hers. She tugged him along to the bedroom, and he watched as she shimmied her shorts down.

She flopped onto the bed, and he watched as she pulled her panties down, a string of lubricant stuck to the fabric a moment before breaking. She was aroused. But of course she was, he was the ideal man. Perfect in every possible way. 

“Come here and put that dick inside me.” She said, tone playful as she used her lovely hand to motion him closer, the other spreading herself, showing the flesh of her vulva was bright pink and glossy from lubrication. “My pussy is all ready for you, see?”

Cell was confused. He knew what she wanted. Sex. Yet it was not the right time for such an action. He stepped closer, tilting his head at her and staring at her intently.

“What is the point of putting it inside you if you are not ovulating? Your breasts were sufficient.”

She seemed taken aback, a short nervous giggle leaving her throat. “I mean, you do it for fun because it feels good to both parties.”

For both? So if they had sex she too would feel good? He had not even considered that. “Alright, we shall do it for fun until you are ready to be impregnated.”

“W-wait you want me to have your children?” She eeped as he grabbed hold of her ankles, lifting her legs in the air. “W-wait we need to talk about this a bit!”

“What is there to discuss? This is for fun.” He smirked at her, the head of his cock pressing to her entrance a moment before slipping in.

It was hot, wet, and quite soft despite the snug fit. Her hand moved down to rest over her stomach, biting her lip as she shuddered. Cell’s smirk grew. “How does it feel?”

“... Big.” She seemed distracted, preventing her from gathering her thoughts, “We need to talk about… About…” 

Cell let her ankles go and took her hips into his hands. “You are mine. That includes birthing my children. We will discuss it more once we are finished.”

“But-” her words trailed off as he pushed more of himself inside her. “Oh god… oh…”

“Cell will do fine.” He moved his hands once he was fully inside her. The sight of her filled with him was quite the pleasing, but right now he missed feeling her hands. He held his hands out to her, and she flushed again.

“Who knew you were like this.” She said, sounding like she was cooing to a child. She laced their fingers together. And she smiled up at him. “Big bad Cell likes to hold hands.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was she mocking him? He gave her hands a squeeze, his wings fluttering as he adjusted his footing. “I only like your hands. They are mine. Every inch of you is mine.”

He could feel the pulse in her hands quicken. Him saying that made her excited. His lips spread into a grin, and he began to rock his hips, starting like he had with her breasts, slow and gentle. She lowered her head to the bed and smiled, sighing happily.

The sensation of being inside of her was indeed ‘fun’. The texture of her ‘pussy’ as she had called it, was exquisite, the friction making him grow hotter, and his own pulse quicken. He kept it like that for a while, the woman sighing and making little mewls of contentment.

After a while she reached down, her fingers sliding through blue curls of pubic hair to rub herself. She got tighter around him, and he felt a thrill of excitement when he realized she was using her hands to pleasure herself. As arousing at it was, it also made him wonder if he was lacking.

“Is this not enough for you?” He asked, looking at her intently. She looked nervous a moment.

“It.. It’s nice, but a little slow.” She said sheepishly, “You don't have to be so gentle.”

He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her hand away, lacing their fingers again. “Alright. I shall begin in earnest.”

He changed the pace, moving faster, as fast as he dared, which was still enough to make her thighs slap loudly on his. He put more force behind it as well, making her gasp with each inward thrust.

“Oh oh oh!” She squeezed his hands tightly, eyes wide as she bit her lip. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her sounds of shock quickly morphed into shaking moans, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Oh god, oh god, you are gonna break me. W-wait! I’m gonna break!”

What did she mean by break? He was barely putting any force into the motions, using only a fraction of his power to mate with her. Was even this too much for her? How fragile she was. “Does it hurt?”

“N-No it feels really good but-”

“Then there is no reason for me to wait.” He reasoned, leaning over her and narrowing his eyes as he smirked at her, “Just let it feel good. And if it breaks you, I will put her back together again. Do not worry, I take care of what is mine.”

She nodded, smiling a small wobbly smile.She gave his hands another squeeze and seemed to take comfort from the action, as she managed to relax a little into the bedding.

Cell resumed his thrusting. It felt glorious, but to her it seemed to feel like heaven itself. Her cries of him breaking her had died into nothing more but high pitched gasps and mewling, her hands tightly gripping his as she grinned blissfully and looked at him with adoration. 

He found it far more enticing than any sort of fear. He let one of her hands go and set it on her hip, thumb pressing to where her fingers had touched. She found her words again.

“Nonono ah- ah please!” She grabbed his wrist, and despite her saying no, she did not try to push his hand away, her hips instead shaking and trying to push closer. “I’m gonna cum- Ah!”

One firm rub of whatever was under his thumb caused her to flutter around him, her body stiffening as her cries became a low moan. She twisted on the bed, her hand moving to push on his hips, eyes squeezing shut as he kept going.

“Slow down I’ll go crazy please! I’m gonna break!”

Cell did not slow down, hand moving from her hip to hold her face in his hand, grinning down at her. “You sure are complaining a lot. Do you want me to stop?”

His thumb ran over her soft lips, and they puckered against it. The hand still interlaced with his squeezed tighter. She shook her head, fumbling over her words. “No, don’t stop. Please don't stop.”

“Silly little thing.” Cell cooed, and he watched as she turned to kiss his palm, her body coiling tight around him again rapidly. Her back arched and her legs squeezed his hips closer. She squealed this time, back bowed off the bed as she convulsed around him, almost milking him. Her body wanted him to release inside her it seemed. 

So he decided to give his seed to her. He would not deny he was on the verge of his own orgasm, and had been for a while, but he held it back simply to see what “feeling good” meant for her.

He set both hands on her hips and pulled out almost entirely before seating himself fully inside her again, her soft little hands rested over his and digging her nails into his skin as she yelped in shock.

He grunted, cock twitching inside her as he finally allowed himself to cum. It felt incredible, and it seemed she liked how it felt too. Her breath hitched and she gave a weak little shudder, a little smile on her face as she finally relaxed. Her hand rested on her lower stomach, licking her lips as she weakly giggled.

“I felt that…” She mumbled, shakily moaning as Cell pulled out, “It's warm.”

Cell out of curiosity moved a hand from her hip, his thumb spreading her open. His semen dribbled from her, and when he moved his thumb to where he had touched her before, she jerked and moaned.

Cell sneered. “Do you want more?”

“No no… I need to rest.” She mumbled, “You will make me lose my mind if you fuck me like that again.”

“Are human women so easily driven to insanity?” Cell asked, tilting his head.

“When their partner fucks like you, yeah.” She giggled weakly, holding her arms out to him. “C’mere.”

Cell doubted he could drive her to insanity that way. It sounded incredibly dramatic. Regardless, He humored her, crawling over her and making the bed sag from his weight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands massaging the back of his neck and she pulled him even closer. Cell awkwardly settled, caging her with his body.

“What is your name?” Cell asked when he realized he probably should know the name of the woman who would birth his children.

“Aleah.” She giggled, pressing her soft lips to his cheek, then to his own lips. He mirrored her kisses, one on her cheek, then another on her lips. She seemed to like that, and she settled into the sheets. “C’mon and lay down with me.”

He would have much preferred to return to his arena and meditate. But he moved to lay stiffly by her side. “I will stay until you sleep.” He declared.

What he said pleased her, and she snuggled closer, taking his hand into her own and closing her eyes. Cell moved her blue hair from her face, and she smiled.

“I don’t think I will mind being yours.” She said quietly, speech slightly slurred. He must have exhausted her if she was falling asleep so quickly.

Of course she would not mind being his for eternity. He was the perfect partner. She would never find someone better than him. He remained until she was asleep. He removed his hand from hers, reluctantly, and left the house, stepping back onto his arena, intending to stay there until she desired him again.

He would fill the world with their children. And though he had said he would destroy every person on the planet, perhaps it would be more entertaining to subjugate them. He would still tear their world apart. But he would rebuild it.

All to his liking of course.

He chuckled at the thought of it. Oh yes… It would be perfect. Almost as perfect as the grand battle he would soon have with Son Goku.


	2. Bonus Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bonus bit i wrote and thought i would share.

“How about you help me loosen up for the fight?”

He squeezed her, his hands rubbing over her toned stomach to grab her breasts. He had grown fond of not just her hands, but all of her body. Aleah found it endearing, that this man who everyone was so afraid of was so very affectionate.

“Okay.” Aleah watched as Cell took the button up shirt, a left over from the previous tenant, a burly man given the size of the shirt, and ripped it open, popping all the buttons. “H-hey I don’t have a lot of those.”

“I will just get you more.” Cell assured. He at least removed the panties properly, picking her up and practically throwing her onto the couch and pulling them down. He was a little rough and over eager to have sex now. But at least he was not saying silly things like ‘there was not point in having sex when she was not ovulating’.

She had been sure to teach him about foreplay, which he got to immediately, his fingers sinking inside her and rubbing where he knew she liked. They swirled, strong and tireless in their rapid movements and quickly getting her wet as his other hand rubbed her clit.

He then bit her ass, which made her turn around and slap the black part of his head. “Hey, you really are rowdy today aren’t you? Is that big fight so important?”

“The most important thing in my life. I am going to kill Son Goku.” Cell confirmed, giving the red mark soft peck, “I want to feel everything you have to offer me right now. Wind me down so I can meditate peacefully.”

What did that mean? She had come to realize he had powers that she knew were not at all the smoke and mirrors Mr. Satan said they were. He really could fly and shoot lasers from his hands. She watched as he pulled away and crossed his arms in front of him, like he was blocking a punch.

And then he split into four of himself. Aleah felt her stomach drop. While the idea of multiple partners wasn’t unsexy, four of Cell was far, far too much. She could barely handle one of him and was quite certain a ganbang would probably hurt her.. “Can… Can you do less than that?” she asked, 

“... less?” His brows furrowed and all four of them glanced at one another, “I do not think the computer ever showed there being less or more then four.”

“Well, can you try? Like, only one copy? I think a threesome would be manageable for me.”

One of the Cell's, the one she assumed to be the ‘real’ one, straightened up and moved his hands sharply, striking the two copies on either side of him. They faded away, leaving only one who folded his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

Yeah, she could do this. She could easily take two of him.

The real Cell scooped her up around her middle, lifting her up easily as he fell back in the cushioned couch. One of his arms looped under her knees, holding her up. She felt his dick nudge her entrance before he pushed her down on him. It was fast, sudden, and typical for him.

Despite how sudden his entrance was, Aleah moaned. Being with him did feel good even if he was selfish and totally clueless at times. He still had not had a proper discussion about his planned ‘countless children’ (his words), and just assured her it would all work out and she would be fine.

He would kill Goku, whoever that was, then he would kick that dog; she assumed he meant King Furry, out of his grand estate, and then move himself in there.

She had asked him once why he was more interested in fighting Goku and not the world champ, and he had laughed at her for a good five minutes. Now that she knew he could fly, Mr. Satan was not going to be much help fighting him.

He moved her over him like she weighed nothing at all, adjusting his hold so he was gripping her thighs in each large hand, his black sharp nails softly pricking her skin. She felt his breath on her shoulder as he moved her, every slap down on his hips making him let out a hot puff of air over her skin, giving her goosebumps.

He was ridiculously sexy.

She remembered there was another him, and noted the clone was observing everything, holding his chin as he looked down on her past his nose. His magenta eyes flicked to meet her brown ones, and he flashed his perfectly white teeth at her in a wicked grin.

“You look tasty.” He mused, moving to kneel before her, Cell ceasing his movements and holding her still. The doppelganger set its hands on her thighs and she whimpered, though she bit her lip in anticipation.

“No, no please I'll go crazy.”

“You keep saying that.” Cell scolded from behind her, adjusting his hold as he watched the other him curl his tongue around her hard and erect clit. 

Aleah watched too, her pussy clenching around Cell’s cock, and she let out a shaky moan, voice wavering. He wrapped a hand around her neck, then moved it to grip her jaw. “Keep making those sounds… I rather like them.”

His clone licked slowly, and Aleah moaned again, low at first but ending on a high note. She reached down and grabbed the back of the clone’s head, pushing him in closer. His lips, so very soft, wrapped around her clit and he sucked and licked it like he had years of experience, however Cell just learned the concept of oral sex two days ago.

Cell let her thigh and jaw go, one hand fondling one of her breasts, the other moving to take her free hand and hold it. He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed each finger. Aleah mewled, squirming a moment before her back arched, and her toes curled, the first orgasm of the day making her tremble.

“Tell me… Do women do something similar for the men?” Cell asked the hand on her breast moving back to her neck to hold it like he intended to choke her.

“Yeah… We do.” She was squirming, the clone still sucking and licking her oversensitive clit.

“Are you any good at it?”

The clone finally stopped, standing up and moving to kneel beside her on the couch, his cock out and wet and slimy. Did she want to put that in her mouth? Blowjobs could be unpleasant if the guy didn’t know how to keep himself clean, and the beastman she had dated back when she had been a teen had a penis like Cell’s, and it had stunk terribly.

In the end, she guessed it was only fair. Cell had already eaten her out several times, and she had not returned the favor at all. “I’ve never had a complaint.”

She adjusted herself, twisting as Cell moved his hands again to grip her hips in his hands. She took the doppelgangers cock in hand and leaned in close. It smelled like practically nothing. Only the vaguest hint of something sweet, like sugar water, reaching her nose. That boded well for her.

Aleah went in for it, the head of his dick sliding past her lips as she began, giving the length of him she couldn't fit a long stroke with her hand as she gave the head a lick and a soft suck. The flavor was utterly neutral. Maybe a little sweet like she had smelled, but otherwise he tasted as little as he smelled.

The clone made a grunt, then a sharp laugh.

“Oh I like this.” He grabbed her head, and rather aggressively tangled his hand into her blue hair. Aleah already knew he was getting selfish again, and so made her jaw relax, and prayed she was still good at fighting off her gag reflex.

He pushed her down farther on himself, the head of his penis hitting the back of her throat. He tried to push her farther, but her jaw was feeling very strained, so she made a high pitched sound to show he was pushing in too much of himself. Anymore and her jaw would risk painfully locking up.

Cell heard her, and lifted a hand and set it on his copy’s chest, pushing him away a little. “You are being a little over eager there. Any more and you will break her jaw.”

“Ah pity. It feels unlike anything else. Her teeth were scraping against me and it felt exquisite.”

He would be the first man to actually like having teeth on his dick then, but Cell, she guessed, clone or not, was sturdier than the average guy. He kept his hold on her hair, and thrust into her mouth, luckily being gentle like when Cell used her breasts.

Cell returned his hand to her hips, and lifted her hips off him a little, and he began to thrust inside of her rapidly. Aleah moaned, tongue still lazily running over the clone’s dick, making him laugh again.

“Keep doing that.” he demanded, and Aleah complied, moaning again and sealing her lips around him as he pulled out, creating suction.

“You are making me jealous of myself.” Cell mused, sounding more amused then actually annoyed. He moved his hips faster, and Aleah could not help but keep moaning, barely able to keep her tongue moving. She was already going to cum again.

She reached up and took what was not able to fit into her mouth in hand, squeezing. Her eyes watered as the clone moved faster. With a final thrust from Cell, Aleah came, squirting as she made a few high pitched sounds as her toes curled. The clone came not long after, slightly salty and sweet cum flowing over her tongue. Cell himself came a moment after, if the warmth low in her belly meant anything.

If that's what Cell tasted like, she had no problem blowing him whenever he wanted. That had been fairly pleasant, even if he had been a bit too eager for it.

The clone pulled away, his cock sliding out of her mouth with a pop. She panted, slime dripping from her pink lips. He wiped it off her before carelessly wiping the viscous fluid off his fingers and onto the patterned couch.

Cell rubbed her breasts a moment, before he slid his hands down, fingers spreading her vulva. “I've used her pretty well. I think you can fit in there too.”

The doppelganger chuckled. “I think I might.”

Aleah reacted with eagerness. The idea erotic enough for her that she could put aside that she was already getting tired. Her hands joined Cell’s, fingers sliding over his, She could feel his breath exhale over her hair. She loved to touch his hands now, as it seemed to rile him up significantly. “I want to try it out… But you will stop if it hurts too much right?”

“Of course.” Cell assured, a hand leaving to grip a breast, the other moving to rest on her pelvic bone, pulling her skin back, stretching her open a little to give a little more space so his clone could join him.

“I think I rather like sex for ‘fun’.” His clone said, taking himself in hand and pressing in. With a little pressure, and another moan from Aleah, he pressed his way in.

Her hands moved to rest over her stomach, head falling back as she was stretched. It felt good. So damned good. She bit her lip as Cell tweaked her nipples, her shoulders shaking with giggles. “Oh gosh… I can kinda feel you both through here…” She pressed down on her lower stomach, toes curling with delight.

Cell moved his hands so they held under her knees, holding her legs to her chest. He and his clone began to move, thrusts shallow and slow. The feeling of her being stretched over and over again was toe curling, her hands moving from where she could feel them move inside her, to vigorously rub on her clit.

“Don't hold back. I want both of you to cum in me as soon… as soon as you can.”

“You hear that? She said don’t hold back.” Cell said, his claws pricking her skin again, chuckling.

Aleah shook her head, realizing they were intentionally misinterpreting what she was saying. “No I mean it like-”

“Oh I heard her.” the clone moved and set his hands on her thighs too, and he started moving faster and deeper. Cell mirrored the faster pace, thrusting in as the clone pulled out. It was a perfectly timed rhythm, and it made Aleah let out loud cries, shoulders tense as her eyes squeezed shut, fingers still rubbing her clit.

“Do you want us to stop?” the clone asked, and the thought they would be so cruel as to stop and deny her the mindblowing third orgasm she was going to certainly have made her frustrated and mindly panicked.

“No! Don’t stop, keep going. Ooh my god keep going.” her skin was sweaty now and her hair was sticking to her face. She was going to sleep very well tonight, and no doubt be sore in the morning, and all she could bring herself to care about at that moment was how good this felt. She moved to reach out and grab the clone arms, to ground herself as she bounced, the familiar coiling in her belly indicating she was going to cum again.

It came faster then she expected when Cell moved his hand, two fingers pressing on her clit and touching it. He had done this before, and just like before it made her cum in seconds. He didn't move his fingers, but it felt like something was stimulating her almost like a strong vibrator. She came wetly, her hands moving to grab his wrist and try to pull his fingers away, but he kept them there and would not stop whatever it was he was doing.

“Oh the look on her face is perfection.” the clone groaned, and Aleah could only squeal as she came again, harder than before.

“I wish I could see it. I am so very jealous of myself right now. I will have to do something to make her get to this state again.” Cell’s fingers were still there, still stimulating her, and Aleah could barely form words.

“St-stoahh~! Please! Please!” It was actually kind of hurting now, her clit too sensitive from whatever it was Cell was doing. It still felt good, but there was a definite ‘too much’ going on. Thankfully for her, both Cell’s gave a final thrust inside her, and came. His fingers left her clit, and Aleah’s tense body finally and bonelessly flopped back onto Cell’s chest.

The clone withdrew from her, and faded away, leaving Cell to wrap his arms around her and squeeze her as he gave a few deep grunts, his cock twitching inside her and cumming twice more. He let out a sigh, finally relaxing himself. He laughed, actually sounding a bit tired.

“Well, I think I will meditate well tonight.” He adjusted himself, and held her jaw in his hand, tilting her head back and leaning down to kiss her.

Aleah weakly turned to lessen the strain on her neck and kissed him back, pulling away after a moment. “I don’t think I can walk after that.” she said tiredly, Cell looking utterly smug.

“I will carry you to the bed then and linger until you are asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a friend on Twitter who gave me the name Aleah for this lady. Its a pun on allele, which is "one of two or more alternative forms of a gene that arise by mutation and are found at the same place on a chromosome".


End file.
